The Overpowering Fantasy
by sora-star-child
Summary: When BeastBoy travels into Ravens dreams he becomes her escape from darkness. Soon they both begin to live for the night but whilst Raven longs for the reality of his love Beastboy finds fantasy more appealing and then the dream becomes a nightmare.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, I just watch and enjoy the show. Or the quote from the Raven which is by Edgar Allen Poe! I neither own the poem or him! **

**I Just wanted to say a big thank you to all who reviewed my last story and that I really appreciated the views so a big MWAH to you all:)**

**Well this stories about the fact that when you learn the dreams of a person you take on their fears as well. The writing style of this constantly changes so if the starts a bit heavy going don't worry about a few paragraphs on it loosens up and becomes erm... readable!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Randomness has become weirder and weirder**

**The Overpowering Fantasy**

_Leave my loneliness unbroken! -- quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off thy door."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."_

I watched silently as the inky black waves lapped lovingly on the ocean shore. To and fro they slunk up the beach like a slithering serpent, engulfing the shore then slinking back into gloom.

The stars above me watched solemnly, their ominous twinkle blurred by the rapidness of my tears. My vision obscured so much that I could almost kid myself that you were their floating promisingly before me. Your flowing cascading lavender hair caught in the icy winter breath, your pale lips catching the snow upon their tips until it melted and ran down your throat.

Despairingly I outstretched my sea salt splattered arm hoping you'd reach out, take hold and kiss my fingertips awake.

I am numb my darling, numb for you, I want to feel the icicle of your words my ice maiden instead of the numb beating of my forlorn heart beat.

I am not the fool, sitting on the hill, sitting on the hill perfectly still.

I don't kid myself anymore, I know that you could never love me back, I know that my soul is lost and wandering in a direction it cannot take.

I want to take your hand my dark angel, I want to hold you within the warmth of my embrace, I want to warm your frozen lips and bring life to you through my embrace.

The salty stench of the choppy seas stings the base of my tongue as the fowl stench of death lingers in the darkness, coiling around my despairing body until I can barely breath.

It's like some sick and incestuous dream I cannot rid myself of, a torrent tortuous memory which haunts me till this very sickly moment. I cannot stop the moving of my bitter lips as they mumble inaudibly to the listening shadows.

I can only come to the conclusion that I was possessed that day, my head was heavy and my limbs as weighted as rust iron gates. Yet I limped through the darkened hallway of titan tower. I wandered lonely as a cloud, only to be intoxicated by the sweet aroma of daffodils. The intense feeling of sensuous natural love tinted the hallway with a mysterious perfume.

And I followed this unknown sensation until it lead me to the foot of your bed. Your beautiful radiant moonlight-glow body lay entranced in a dream before me. It took all the will power in the world not to reach out and stroke that oval face. I longed to bring a smile to those sad unmoving lips.

It was then I noticed the mirror laid casually on your bedside table, its sheer magical magnificence glowed brilliantly and beautifully. Like you.

Your beautiful my ice maiden, and please understand that it was only in my love for you that I pursued my curiosity and looked into the mirrors reflection. Your like a winding mystery my darling that I want to unravel and braid into every winding loving knots. It was my love for you which made peer into the looking glass yet it was your tolerance of my presence that allowed me to be transported into your dreams.

At once the inky gloom of your room evaporated into a crystalline snow capped winters day, around me the tree bent with the frozen sky tears and the snow crunched crisply beneath my footsteps. The winding uprooted and distorted trees stood grand against the clouded grey sky.

It was as though I had sunk into warm seducing waters. My mind swam with euphoria and sensuality, your dreams sharpened my senses yet dulled my mind, as though I were sleeping whilst waking.

The caws of shrill winter cries caused me to turn.

My pitiful restricted words cannot describe how alluring and bewitching you were to me. I stood for moments fixated and fascinated at your splendour. Velvet of midnight-black clung to your pale grey skin like the night slings to the day, falling like autumn leaves to the floor. Your lavender hair was like silken strands caught in the wind.

And then you turned to me, your lips as red as newly spilled blood, like the spittle of over ripe cherries twisted into a bitter sad grin. But your eyes, I could not look at them for fear I'd weep, there were but sad purple pools sitting in the hollow of your eyes.

"Beast boy?" You whispered silently, your demeanour scared and frightful as though I would hurt you. I'd never hurt you, I'd never hurt you I cried seizing my chance to take you in my arms. Embrace your cold with my warmth, I wanted to comfort you and in the icy cold I could, in your mind and my dreams I could hold you tight.

I didn't want to release you from my embrace, I wanted to hold you forever and ever, I had stole you but it was within a shared dream. In spite of the sensuous and welcoming feeling of your skin next to mine, this was merely a dream. Yet a dream I shall salvage forever for it was within this figment of you mind that I was able to draw enough courage to let my lips meet yours.

My lips were like the sun to your frozen mouth, within this winter wonderland you melted in my arms. But it was just a dream. A sweet dream we shared together.

Abruptly I felt my soul forced back into it's body and as I rose from the foot of your bed, the moonlight cascaded gracefully upon your face and for once in my whole damned existence I knew that that smile was for me.

And so back to my room I sulked, my eyes alight with devilish fantasies as I remembered our lips meeting in such a sweet dream. I guess it was for this reason that I found myself wandering the dark dingy hallways of the tower the next night, as I slipped into your room I could see your slender body writhing beneath the sheets and with no hesitation I picked up your beside mirror and fell into your dreams.

Again the world was so cold, a frozen wind whipped around my half naked body as I searched the world for you. I must have wandered for a significant passing of time before I found you, entombed within thistles which prickled your naked skin and allowed droplets of crimson to speckle the ivory snow.

I've never known you to be a fearful person Raven and yet even though my heart and soul could not bare to see you in pain, I enjoyed your display of emotion, relished the fact that I could see that you were in pain, that I could physically interpret how you were feeling. As I charged as the mighty tyrannosaurus to your rescue you let out the most beautiful of high pitched screams, a symbol of your fear, one which I had never seen before.

But one more I held you with my arms and kissed your tears away, I melted the mask you held upon your face and kissed it away with tender butterfly kisses just for you as you panted and clung to me in fear.

"Have I created you, why is it that only the most tender of people cannot be real." You whispered reaching up and lapping the warmth I brought with your lips whilst staying within my arms. Oh if only you knew my dear Raven that I had but the desire to share this dream. But I couldn't voice that to you, a part of me wished this were real and yet another flowered in the thought of this fantasy, for fantasy always seem that more appealing than reality.

_I cannot talk to you anymore Raven and tell this story as if I'm talking to you because I can't tell you anymore, I won't tell you anymore. Because it is now I see through my eyes and what became because of me. It is easier for me to describe it like a story because I am ashamed at how it ends. I am weak Raven, I am not what I seem._

And maybe that's why I returned night after night, searching for my ice maiden in the winter forest, eager to take her pain away and bring her warmth. And every time she would utter, hold me close and whisper sadly-

"Why is life to cruel to have a fantasy so sweet but a reality to sullen."

And every time I would smile and cup her face and kiss away the tears upon her cheeks.

It was because of this I did not realise that slowly the ice was melting away and the winter was becoming warmer not quite a spring but a mild misty dew morning.

As I walked through the days at titan tower forever cracking jokes I could not help but think she was watching me secretly, beneath that cloak her eyes lingered on me and it felt so sublime that I couldn't help but let her think that she'd imagined me.

You must understand the fantasy of me was perfect, someone to tend to her loneliness to bring warmth to her broken heart and yet in reality I don't think I was capable of doing any of these things, in reality I was a joker, a comedian- loud, obnoxious and all around funny guy and yet the beast boy in her dreams was seductive, sensitive and compassionate. So much that it was as much my dream as hers.

I began to live for the night, my day life was like a dream and the night when I came to life.

But it was one dream, where she dared to say more to me.

I wandered to her room and delve into her dreams but I was greeted by the sweet scent of lavender and found myself upon the dew damp misty meadows of a wistful dream. As I turned to look for my ice maiden I found her asleep within the field. As I neared I could hear her softly murmuring. Clutched in her hand was a bundle of lavender as she wore a beautiful shimmering gown as soft and delicate as a dandelion puff.

I lowered myself next to her and softly traced her face with my fingers before placing a butterfly kiss upon her cheek causing her eyelids to flutter awake. Softly she took my hand and held it in hers, gazing up at me with shimmering purple eyes of bleak desperation. The sheer emotion satisfied my desires at once.

"Why is life to cruel to have a fantasy so sweet but a reality too sullen." She whispered gazing up at me longingly. And as per usual I cupped her sweet face and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Please don't let me wake up in the morning or please tell me that your real, that you are a real person and not the figment of my imagination." She persued holding me tight and burrowing into my chest. "Promise me that you are real and that I may wake and find you sleeping at the foot of my bed. Please let you be real, free me." She breathed begging me with her eyes.

"I can't." I mumbled feebly. I knew I wasn't perfect I was as part of the dream as she were, I could never live up to her expectations and I didn't want her to fall, I didn't want her to think little of me for being so different and so scared.

"Then I know you must be real." She gasped, her eyes dancing with glittering hope. "If you were a figment of my imagination you would have said yes without a question, you would have told me what I wanted to hear." She speculated a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth.

I sat their dumbstruck as what to say, I could have admitted it there and then, told her the whole story but that would be admitting I wasn't perfect and then the fantasy would be ruined for the both of us. I had to get out.

Freeing my mind from fantasy my soul was dragged back into my body. Within moments I heard her stir, a soft moan escaped her lips as she forced herself awake. Defensively I curled up into a small mouse and scuttled under her bed as I heard her scrabble forward to the end of her bed.

Restraining from breathing I did not relax until I heard a sigh escape her lips. Followed by a muffled sob, I tried to ignore the guilt but I couldn't as I heard her tears of desperation break through her monotonous mask.

"Why must I wake from such a wretched dream, why must my subconscious taunt me so with such sincerity and seductiveness? Why can I not be granted some happiness in life or to dream and continue dreaming forever more? I do not like this loneliness I cannot bare it." She screamed throwing a nearby vase at her door with the sheer force of her emotion. "Please if you are real show yourself to me. Show me who you are and why you haunt my dreams and why I desire you so. Please fill the empty hollow life of mine before I break." She mumbled before placing her head onto the pillow in defeat of her exhaustion.

When I heard her shallow breaths I scuttled out of the room door and continued till safely back into my untidy hovel. I had almost revealed myself, dashed her hopes for someone of deeper connection reduced it to me the mere Beast Boy who annoyed and repulsed her.

I denied myself the dreams for sometime and I watched in agony as she began to withdraw back to herself. Long gone were her secret smiles for me. But she still lingered upon my face, willing me to reveal all for her sake.

Many times passed and I could not even bring myself to utter night time and I watched as she retreated sadly to the darkness. But from what I had experienced I had gained an understanding, her mask was penetrable to my eyes and I could tell when she was at breaking point. I could feel every time our skin brushed how the misty dew day had already given into the frozen winter.

At night my mind could not stop with dreams of regret and anxiety, a cycle of agony growled deep within my subconscious until one night I could not bear it any longer, I had to know I had to create the fantasy so that she could smile, so that I could be at peace.

I stayed within the shadows of the hall before reaching her room, opening the door slightly I crept in. I expected to see my radiant raven illuminated in the moon's mystical brightness but all I could see was a disturbed Raven writhing and moaning as sweat began to drip from her brow.

Without thought but her I grabbed the mirror to her dreams and allowed myself to be sucked in.

Long gone were the twisted ancient winter forest tree's reduced to a smouldering stump. The ground beneath my feet was scattered with ash, yearning for it's blanket of ivory snow. As I ran through this endless barren landscape my only thoughts was to find her. The sky was an angry mass of fiery crimson, circling a certain point.

As the charcoal ridden ash remains of the forest burnt at my feet I ran faster, faster to the point at where the darkened sky was circling. Faster and faster towards the heat and angry ferocity of the growing flames that now came into view.

Angrily they licked the earth around them, fiery demons prowling and guarding their victim, the witch tied to the post forced to writhe and burn at their mercy.

"RAVEN!" I roared as I ran so close I could feel the heat against my skin. But she didn't stir she let the flames engulf her and burn her.

Forsaking all thought and pain I stepped into the ring of fire, my arms instantly burning as the heat ran up and down my body licking and tearing at my skin. But I had to get closer, I could see the moans escape her mouth as her body shook and trembled at the fires touch, her head jerking as the fire whispered her name.

"RAVEN PLEASE WAKE UP!" I cried, placing my arms protectively around my heart to my shoulders as I battled on.

It wasn't just physical pain anymore, although I could still feel the fires ferocity I could hear whispers, memories alien to me seared through my skull threatening to bring me to my knee's.

_"Why did he do this to me." She cried in her comforting loneliness in the dark and dingy oblivion of her room. Her head in her hands and her lips quivering with tears as the glass in front of her shattered with vulnerable and unbridled emotion._

_"Malchior why?" She screamed as the glass shattered and wounded her skin, tearing it open allowing the wounds to ooze with crimson delight. _

_And only then did the rare sweet smile rise to her lips because he couldn't hurt her anymore, he couldn't hurt her as much as she was hurting herself. She was in control once more, she could become strong again._

My hands scrabbled to my skull as the pain and whispers ripped through my head and scarred my mind.

_"Please Azar if you are out there listening to me, please free me of my loneliness and let me fly before I give up, before I die." She wept, her tears falling into the darkness, soaked up by the carpet but heard by none._

_As she turned to face the door she couldn't help but wish she could run, run away into the darkness find someone to share her thoughts with and be someone else be anyone anywhere but not herself._

_But that was absurd where would she run to and who would listen._

"I WOULD LISTEN!" I roared as her memories and whispers brought me to my knee's just before her burning body tied to the post.

I gazed up at her writhing limbs and begged with my eyes for her to change the dream plain to shift the time and free us both from this nightmare but the pain continued. A searing intense reminder of what had been seen through her eyes.

_"Raven, nah she's too creepy if you know what I mean." I heard myself, laugh and then joke about with Cyborg._

_"I'm not creepy." She whispered barely audible enough to register her presence in the room, but her eyes wavered with emotion as her lips quivered with a merciless pain that she didn't belong. That she didn't fit in and never would._

_Nothing I had ever felt before, well I guess we had that in common actually. Again we were alike wearing masks in public to hide our loneliness, our feelings of not fitting in. However whereas hers consisted of simply forbidding emotion mine manifested into a desperate plea of over exaggerated emotion. I craved attention and lived for the moments when people were laughing with me and not at me._

"RAVEN PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried, the pain splitting my skull in two as though the devil itself was tap dancing across my very skull. Willing for her to help I extended my arm to her. "Please." I whispered letting my fingers just brush by hers.

"Make it stop." She groaned under her breath. "Make it stop." She moaned with more pain in her voice slowly repeating those words until they became louder and angrier and the world around us began to shake and tremble with her ferocity as her eyes flashed open a burning whiteness growing within them as she grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet.

"Raven?" I wept the pain intense and my confusion growing as I slipped in and out of tortuous memories so much that I couldn't distinguish my own.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, her voice alarming the dancing fire so that it heightened with splendour and burnt with an increased rage.

"Raven I can't it's you please." I moaned as the whispers became shouting in my head, a Ferris wheel of torment, her torment, my torment mingled into once delirious nightmare.

So many voices screamed within my skull, belittling me, pitying me, condemning me.

_"DEMON!"_ They roared damning me to torment and abuse.

_"DEVIL!" _They cursed tearing apart my little belongings and causing me to run the darkened streets to escape their clutches.

_"WITCH"_ They condemned and strung me high upon the burning post. But nobody knew of what I'd suffered. I'd told no-one because why would they listen, why would they care what haunted me at night, what had hunted me down so many memories ago to possess my powers. Why would they even wonder?

"RAVEN I CARE! I CARE!" I screamed as my memories became hers and mine as her thoughts tore at my mind and ripped at my soul. Suddenly her grip upon me became tighter, her nails etched and broke into my skin allowing the soft trickles of blood to run down my arm and feed the fire.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE!" She spat gazing at me with contemptuous flaring white bright eyes. Lurching forward as if to take me in with her eyes and spit me back out with her words.

"I do care Raven. I do!" I gabbled as her grip intensified more so that my body was simply dangling off my arm locked within her grasp.

"YOU LIAR!" She screamed, her hair tousled wildly in the vortex she was creating. Her eyes drew back into her head, thinning into four fiery red slips of hate filled crimson.

"I don't lie Raven, please I care so much!" I whispered as she glared at my face with untrustworthy eyes.

"YOU LIAR!" She roared as my flesh around her fingernails bled pitifully. I tried to reach out and stroke her face but at my touch she flinched so much her body shuddered and shook with disgust. Her grasp twisting so that my arm twisted painfully sending daggers into my body with each twist.

"RAVEN!" I moaned as my mind began to cloud with pain and slip into a dangerous subconscious, one which would be hard to wake from whilst within anothers dream.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON!" She shrieked but through her anger tears began to form and slip silently down her face. Her eyes loosing there anger and returning to normal but she still held my bleeding hand firm. "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, HURT YOU, LOVE YOU!" She wept her world distraught at the show of her emotion, breaking and crumbling into a black oblivion, a dark place within her soul that contained only destruction.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO! I shouted back, drawing upon my will power so that I could look and hold her gaze. I had only dreamt of even uttering those words but then again I wasn't the one dreaming.

"If you loved me then why won't you tell me!" She sobbed. "Why do you still leave me in the darkness, why don't you return my looks, you tell me all this when I'm dreaming but when I really need to hear them you shun me into nothingness." She cried trying to wipe her weeping eyes with the back of her free hand as she eased my bleeding arm out of my grasp.

As her binds broke she fell into my arms, sobbing, the fire dying as her tears fell to the floor, leaving us upon the charcoal empty plain.

"Please Raven I'm sorry." I mumbled softly stroking her hair and kissing her head as I felt her body quiver and slowly rise out of my embrace.

"Sorry?" She muttered drawing away from my embrace, her head to the floor solemnly as she repeated the words sorry under her breath.

"Raven please I wanted to tell you please I love you." I tried once more to reach out to her but she turned away flinching again at my touch.

Slowly I rose to my feet and placed my hands on her shoulders, begging her to look at me, and when she finally did I could see all the pain etched upon her face and sliding down her cheeks in translucent tears.

"Your Sorry?" She mumbled.

"I love you." I tried as she gazed up at me with those contemptuous eyes tear filled eyes.

"I LOVE YOU! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN NOW! WHAT CAN IT MEAN IF WHEN IN THE MORNING IT WON'T BE TRUE! IT MEANS NOTHING BEAST BOY. IF IT MEANS ANYTHING IT MEANS MORE PAIN AND TORMENT AND IN THE END HAVEN'T I HAD MY SHARE!" She shouted gazing and holding my stare as she beat at my chest with her fists, knocking me to the floor.

"I know! I know I've been inconsiderate, ignorant but please Raven I really do Love you! I love you so much so much for so long!" I breathed desperately trying to reach her.

"Your sick." She snarled looking down at me as she held her body close, I could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. "YOU SICK TWISTED ANIMAL! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WARPED MINDED FOOL. IT'S TOO LATE I'M LOST I'M GONE AND UNREACHABLE AND YOU TELL ME NOW! I'LL TELL YOU WHY YOU TELL ME NOW, BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT WHEN YOU AWAKE AND SNEAK OUT OF MY ROOM THAT'S IT! YOU CAN PRETEND IT'S A DREAM! I'VE KNOWN IT'S YOU AND YET I COULDN'T HELP IT, I GREW TO TRUST AND LOVE YOU! BUT YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LOVE ME! YOUR WEAK BEAST BOY AND I DESPISE YOU, I HATE AND YET I AM WEAK ENOUGH AND STUPID ENOUGH TO LOVE YOU."

"YOU THINK THAT DON'T KNOW THAT! I AM WEAK RAVEN BUT UNLIKE YOU I DON'T PRETEND TO THE WORLD I'M STRONG! I DON'T PRETEND I DON'T CARE WHEN I DO! I DON'T SHY AWAY FROM THE WORLD AND LIVE IN DARKNESS!" I challenged, rage fuelled me but my love for her wanted to make her understand that she wasn't the only victim.

"YOU HAVE KNOW RIGHT TO KNOW TO EVEN PRETEND TO! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT WHEN! WHEN DO YOU LOVE ME BEAST BOY, WHEN NO-ONES AROUND TO HEAR IT WHEN NO-ONE CAN CHALLENGE AND RIDICULE YOU FOR LOVING THE CREEPY GIRL! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL EM ISN'T IT. THE CREEPY ONE, THE DARK UNHAPPY ONE, THE ONE WHO NEVER CRACKS A SMILE! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW, HUMOUR ME AND AMUSE ME, MOCK AND RIDICULE ME. SO TELL ME WHEN WAS IT THAT YOU LOVED ME! WHEN YOU LAUGHED AT ME, BELITTLED ME OR RAN FROM MY ROOM AND PRETENDED I NEVER EXISTED!"

I gazed up at her, at lost for words whilst she cried tears of rage and anguish before my eyes. I couldn't bear it anymore, I knew what she was saying was true but I couldn't bear to hear ti. I was in the wrong and I'd hurt her so much. How could I have apologised when I'd hurt her so much.

Excluding myself from the dream I let my soul be ripped back into my body. Cold and worthless as it may seem.

Opening my eyes I tried to comprehend what had just happened. As I stared into the inky gloom of the twilight night I tried to silence the voices into my head, carried from the dream into my mind. It was like so many demons scratching inside my skull to be let out and free to crawl into anothers earlobe and tear at their mind. And yet I relished them, in some sick way I knew I had done what another hadn't, I had witnessed her emotions and tasted her deepest darkest memories.

Rising to my feet I didn't expect to see her perplexing purple eyes peering at my shadowy form in the darkness, tears slipping sadly down her cheeks as she held her blankets comfortingly close.

In so many ways she looked like a lost misunderstood child, asking me with her eyes for guidance, for comfort. Begging me with her glances to utter those words. Her lips quivered ever so softly and I longed to take them in my own, to feel her close by and whisper into her ear.

But I was scared for all the wrong reasons I was scared of embracing her and gently butterfly kissing her tears away. I was terrified at what the others would think but even more so, for not being what she needed. It was easy to love and caress her in the dream because I could always kid myself I hadn't really done it, there were no mistakes in the dream realm. I could be whoever I needed to, I didn't have to be the bumbling annoying me.

So that's why I turned my back to her and headed for the door, I couldn't live in reality, I needed an escape, a fantasy, I couldn't let her down, so I wouldn't let her down.

"Go then and pretend I don't exist." She spat. As I turned my head I could see her head pulled defensively to her chest as her sobs caused her body to quiver and tremble.

Twisting my body I willed and wanted myself to walk forward, to place an arm comfortingly around her shoulder. But I couldn't.

"Raven." I muttered weakly, my gaze to the floor and my hands at my side. I felt as lost as she looked, I felt like the caterpillar who wanted to be the butterfly. The boy who wanted to be the man.

"Just go Beast Boy. And never come back." She sobbed, into her hands. "Leave my darkness to fester and consume me. For if you leave my light will go out."

"I love you." I whispered, I whispered too softly so that she neither heard nor sensed my confession. And with my own tears trickling down my face and turned and ran, ran through the darkness of the titan corridors where the shadows jumped at me, I ran back to my own domain and as the door shut I fell to the floor and cried.

"Please don't hate me." I wailed, sliding down my door into a trembling heap. "I love you Raven, but I'm not who you want me to be. I can't save you from the darkness Raven because I'm locked in my own. I can't remove your mask when mine is firmly stuck to me Raven. Raven I can't be your saviour when I need saving."

Clenching my fists and banging them to the floor I tried to block the memories out. Her face, her voice, her pan. But I couldn't I'd so willingly taken them into me and now I didn't want to handle them, I didn't want to deal with her darkness when I despised my own. Repulsed by my own need for attention and approval.

"I am weak Raven!" I cried, my fists clenched so tight that my fingernails pierced my skin. "I want to tell you but I'm not who I want to be! I want to be able to take your pain away without the feeling of satisfaction I get from your display of emotion, I want to take that pain and turn it into love for us both!"

Letting my body fall to the floor, I let the carpet soak up my falling tears.

"Don't hate me." I whispered my eyes closed and my face scrunched, trying to blot out the memories. "Don't hate me for loving you too much. I am a coward and a weakling. I change from day to day into others but rarely want to change back into myself, I don't want to be myself without you but I can't be with you. I'm stuck Raven and I won't be free until I can break free into the real world and face the facts."

Slowly I succumbed to my tiredness like a warm blanket. But I vowed to myself that one day I would tell her. I would caress her softly, butterfly kiss her tears away and hold her so close that we felt as one. I would. One day.

Just not tonight.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hoped you liked it, my intentions were to leave it there but I'm now thinking perhaps there could be another in the series... However it depends!**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your views either way!**

**Have a fabulous day!**

**Love **

**:) Sorastarchild :)**

http/


End file.
